The present invention relates to a method of demounting a pneumatic vehicle tire, the beads of which, in the mounted state, are disposed on the radially inner periphery of a wheel rim having a deep mounting bed and, laterally outwardly therefrom, rim flanges which extend essentially radially inwardly. The present invention also relates to an apparatus for carrying out this method.
A vehicle wheel and tire assembly where the beads of the tire are secured on the radially inner portion of the rim, are described, for example, in German Offenlegungsschrift No. 30 00 428, and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,408,647, which belongs to the Assignee of the present application. Heretofore known tire demounting apparatus cannot be utilized with such pneumatic vehicle tire and wheel assemblies because the relationships of a tire which is secured on the radially outer side of the rim differ in principle to those of a tire secured on the radially inner side of the rim.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method, and an apparatus for carrying out such a method, where pneumatic vehicle tires can be demounted from vehicle wheels of the aforementioned type in such a way that the tire is treated as carefully as possible.